supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Jonothan Caine
Jonothan Caine is a Loner . He has chosen to forgo the usual self-branding of a superhero codename, as well as the political infighting of the great nations. Instead, has decided to wander the world, helping small settlements with his technical skills. History Jonothan always had a knack for technology. As a young boy, before the Supocalypse, he was always tinkering, taking things apart and building them up again, usually better. It's not surprisingly that, as an adult, this led him into a career of engineering. After having worked for one of the major industrial companies, Caine became known as one of the greatest technical experts in the field , and he decided to start up a business on his own. One of his first contracts was to design and build part of a worldwide biological agent distribution system. The money was good enough for him to just accept the story that it was to distribute airborne vaccins in case of massive epedimia. Only later, after the Supocalypse, did he realize what role he had played in the disaster. When the Supocalypse hit, Jonothan was working on another project, a balancing system for a skyscraper. It was the day his system would be installed, so he was right there, at the top of the skyscraper, when the wave hit. Somehow, when he was convulsing in pain, he was blown off the building. His last thoughts were 'I wish I was with my wife'. The next thing he knew, he was laying on the ground in his living room, with his wife, in a state of panic, on her knees besides him. She had also survived the Supocalypse, and together, they bore witness to the insanity around them, He eventually deduced that he was able to teleport, but couldn't get it to work again. So, he decided to recreate the ciircumstances under which he teleported the first time, and asked his wife to observe. Seeing her husband fall to his doom did not sit well with her, and especially the sight of his bodyplastered over the pavement. However, it was now clear: in order to teleport, he had to die first. A few days later, when they both went out to find food, they were ambushed by a large group of looters. While they put up a heroic fight, it was clear that thet were outnumbered, and outpowered. So, Jonothan asked his wife to kill him, so they could get away. Which she did. When he woke up a few hours later, he was back in his living room, but all alone. All he found was a little note, y his love, explaining that she had left him. She could not deal with him dying all the time, and how she never knew whether he would wake up again. She couldn't deal with it, not in the insane world they were living in now. So, she left. This, combined with his guilt over the role he had played in the Supocalypse, led him to wander the world. First, he wanted to just help, make amends for the things he felt responsible for, and find his love. But he quickly found that his fellow survivors just could not deal with his deaths, just like her. So he never settled down, always moving from place to place, leaving before he could make a lasting tie with anyone. Powers Energy Whip Construction: The Supocalypse has given Jonothan the power to channel energy in the form of lashes, or whips, extending from his wrists. While, when in need, Jonothan gladly uses them for offensive purposes, he prefers to just use them for contructive purposes. Since he has full control over them, he can use them to cut apart bricks, weld metal, and he can even reduce their destructive powers to the point where he can use them as cargo lifters. The latter comes in handy when he's building a defensive barrier for a town, or rebuilding a home after an attack. Respawn: Another power the Supocalypse has granted Jonothan, is the power to respawn. This renders him effectively immortal. While he has no regenerative powers, if his wounds become to much for him, he can Respawn, healing all wounds and reder him back into pristine condition. More than that, when he Respawns, he can teleported to any place of his choosing. near or far, as long as he has been there in the past. He can even bring other people along with him. However, this is not done easily. Whenever he Respwans, there is a timeperiod where is is rendered effectively incapacitated. At its shortest, it's only 10 seconds. However, the farther he Respawns from his point of Death, the longer this 'loading time', as Jonothan calls it, can last. If he brings other people along, his Loading Time can last up to several hours. Category:Loner Category:Diplomatic